Luis's Shopping list
Luis is going shopping! v1 After all the going's on, and the rather large influx of cash we've gotten, Luis has decided that he needs to get into town to grab some things. Firstly, he's going to want to get workers, some skilled workers, supplies (including tools), weaponry etc. I'm setting up this page to give everyone the opportunity to input on what specifically Luis goes to buy. (in game terms, Luis is going to ask everyone individually what they want and as a group. I guess in some ways this page is to abstract that process.) Also, what budget do we want to give Luis? the 50k that we got for the devil will definitely cover all our costs there, and Luis wants to keep some spending copper for himself. Luis's Initial List * Labor and Skilled professionals ** At least a dozen workmen of reasonable size and stature. ** At least one or two blacksmiths to supply the work needs of our workers ** A Steward/Estate Manager to run the place while we're gone ** A Contractor and a couple overseer types to oversee construction type work ** A Handful of guards to keep the place safe. ** A cleric or two to maintain a shrine of some kind. ** Farmer/Cook type for maintaining a food supply * Tools and general food supplies ** Foods of a less austere variety. (Vegetables, Fresh Meats etc.) ** Seed for planting a garden, supplies for maintaining said garden ** General Tools, Pick mattock, Shovels, Fishing nets ** Raw Materials. Iron, Bronze, Tin etc. to supply tool and weapon making ** Setup for a Forge ** Livestock, a few sheep, cow etc. ** Horses * Special stuff ** Note- Luis doesn't have any clue to buy magic stuff. if you want anything like that you need to tell him. He's got basically zero awareness of potions, scolls, magical weapons etc. Eventually he's going to figure it out, but for now he's a luddit when it comes to magic. Rowan's Requests * Labor and Skilled Professionals ** Clerics, sure. They're basically doctors and it's always good to have a few of those. But why do we need a shrine? ** Girls, man. This plays seriously needs some women. ** Innkeeper, or at least someone who knows the trade. Potentially the steward if you can find a good one. ** Someone skilled in the building of a dock. * Tools and General Supplies ** I wonder what a boat would cost. Just throwing that out there. Might be more useful than horses out here. ** Books. Anything you can find for cheap. * Special Stuff ** Rowan's immediate goals here are to set up not only the marijuana farm, but a dock and inn to provide a lay-over for river travelers. He sees this as a way of making money off of the river traffic. Plus it gives him a chance to entertain and meet all sorts of new people. He also recognizes that it's dangerous in that it allows "the enemy" to come into their base, but he's hoping to hide in plain sight, as it were, and so far unwilling to be too descriptive to the others about his fears. Nick's Requests Jamie James' Requests